


First is Not All

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 群内聊梗产物Sum：Percival发现自己不是Newt的第一次。Newt的第一次是跟一个他从小就很亲近的人，Graves知道后心情很复杂，同时对此有种种莫名的着迷。警告：Scamander骨科过去式提及，进行时Gramander, 私设Theseus是金发，哥哥全文没有出现，没有underage.我真是太拼了（。





	First is Not All

Percival绝不是靠家庭背景，或是纯粹的态度，坐上安全部部长的位置的。

 

意思是说，无可比拟的观察力和推断力，和其它许多必要的能力一起，是他一向引以为豪、深入骨髓的特质。更不用说他是整个魔法部出了名的工作狂，有些东西不是说关就能关掉的。

 

所以，即使他和Newt好不容易走到了这一步（经历了过多的抓马和让人心脏病发的意外之后。By Tina），他终于让棕发的年轻巫师躺到了他的床上，吻住了那张大部分时间都在谈论他宝贝的神奇生物的嘴；即使是这样情动的时刻，他还是忍不住注意到一些…细节。

 

比如Newt毫不犹豫地就张开双唇接受了Graves的入侵，甜蜜的舌头甚至主动触碰与他的纠缠；比如当Graves滚烫的吻从他的嘴角印到下巴上时，他从善如流地仰起头好让Graves亲吻他修长的脖子；比如他在Graves的胸口和小腹来回抚摸的那只手；比如他不掩饰愉悦的呻吟。

 

也许是情欲多少侵蚀了他的思维，或是Newt点缀着可爱雀斑的锁骨分散了他的注意力，他没有多加思考便脱口道，“你不是第一次做这个。”

 

不是疑问，而是个观察。

 

半秒后他才反应过来自己刚说的话听起来像啥。天哪，他绝没有“处女情结”那种愚蠢的东西。不。他会这么说，纯粹只是因为他有些惊讶。Newt对那些神奇生物的爱是那么专注，看人的眼神是那么干净单纯，巴掌大的脸是那么容易为了最小的事情而害羞泛红，让人很难将他和普通俗人对肉欲的需求联系到一起。

 

当然，理智地思考，他也是一个快30岁了的健康男性。但仍然。

 

幸好Newt显然没有将这看成什么负面的质问。“唔…嗯？”他似乎花了点时间才反应过来Graves说了什么，然后不在意地一边挺胯磨蹭着他一边呢喃，“不，我不是…Percy…”

 

他的神态动作没有任何Graves之前想象过的尴尬或紧张。好吧，或许还是有一些紧张，但那不是担忧的紧张，而是面对情欲和随之来的事情的那种带着期待的紧张。

 

而他自如地身陷情欲的样子实在是太特么美了。

 

“是谁？”他有意识地克制自己问出口。他拒绝让自己听起来像个吃醋的高中女生，或是占有欲过剩的老男人。

 

但他暂停后迟迟不再继续的动作还是引起了Newt的注意，后者睁开眼睛，抬起头看向他。

 

“Percy？”他彷佛又变回了平时那个害羞不安的魔法生物学家，秀气的眉毛塌下来，“你，你介意吗？”

 

“当然不。”Graves在心里狠狠责备了自己一句，连忙安抚道。“只是惊讶。”他试图说的像句玩笑。

 

令他欣慰的，不安焦虑很快从Newt脸上褪去，之前那种几乎是懒洋洋的神情又回来了。他嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度，“怎么，想想也不会有人想和Newt Scamander睡觉的，是吗？”

 

这就过了啊。Graves皱起眉头，语气加重，“你知道我不是这个意思。”

 

“只是个玩笑，亲爱的。”Newt继续笑着，一只手臂撑起光裸的上半身，伸手摸上Graves的脸，年长的男人立即握住了那只手轻柔地抚摸他的指节。

 

“如果能让你舒服一点的话，只有一个。”Newt轻轻地说，“在你之前。”

 

好吧，这下真的还能怪他吗？

 

“是谁？”

 

Graves仍然明白自己这个问题的不理智。他与Newt是在Grindelwald被抓后才第一次见面，之前仅仅是在他的哥哥Theseus的信件里了解到一些关于他的信息。不管这个幸运的家伙（混蛋）是谁，Graves多半都并不认识他。

 

但是，Newt的反应。

 

他十分明显地脸红了，转开了原本与Graves相交的视线，“这很重要吗？你一定要知道吗？”他怯怯地说。

 

“不，这不重要。”但Graves已经着迷了。“Just…Indulge me.”

 

Newt撅了会儿嘴，Graves克制住没有立刻把他吻晕；接着年轻巫师叹了口气，“好吧，他是一个你认识的人。”

 

于是Graves马上排除了 Goldstein姐妹，当然他知道她们跟Newt从来只是朋友关系。难道是他手下的傲罗？

 

他想要杀人的心情估计是显露在脸上了，Newt彷佛有读心术一般呻吟一声，“天哪，不，不是你的属下，Percy，你知道我对你….不，那都是很久以前的事了。”

 

哦，当然了，像Newt这样的人，在Graves之前只跟一个人发生过那样的亲密关系。那一定是一个重要的人，一段严肃认真的关系…Newt很久以前就认识的人，Graves也认识…

 

Graves大脑有那么几秒的空白。

 

“…Theseus.”

 

依然不是疑问，Newt也没有出声回应，只是咬着嘴唇，脸变得更红了，那红晕蔓延到了他的脖子。

 

片刻后，Graves的沉默让他抬起眼，这次蓝绿色的大眼睛中是真心实意的担忧，“你介意吗？”

 

他们仍保持着原来的姿势，Graves笼罩在他上方，一只手握着他的手，另一只手搭在他的胯上。

 

这是Percival Graves有记忆的人生中第一次体会到“无言以对”的感觉。

 

他介意吗？天哪，他应该的。他也不知道。他介意吗？如果他介意呢？太多的情绪在他的脑中混杂，分不出一个完全理智合理的结果。

 

这实在是太错了。

 

但也难以置信的、该死的火辣。

 

“Tell me.”他终于开口，意外于自己声音的低哑。

 

“Percy？”Newt好像也被他的反应吓到了，不知所措地看着他。Graves注意到他的呼吸加速了。

 

“Tell me.”Graves就像什么大型的猎食动物，向前凑近缩短了两人的距离，把脸埋进了了Newt的颈窝，顺着他的肩膀一路往上亲吻，然后含住他柔软的耳垂，炙热的鼻息喷进他发红的耳朵。

 

“Tell me more.”

 

Newt颤抖着小声呜咽。他安静了好一会儿，久到Graves都要以为他是拒绝的意思了，然后他再次开口，声音也变得嘶哑，“……是我18岁生日的那晚。但我们…在那之前，就…啊——嗯唔…”

 

Graves往下滑，含住Newt一边的乳头，感受它在自己嘴里充血肿起，引得Newt享受得挺起胸口，一只手抓住了Graves脑后勺的头发。年长的男人顺势两手往下探，一边一个握住了Newt小巧浑圆的臀瓣，往自己的胯下按。

 

Graves鼻间发出一个声音，示意他继续。

 

“从来就只有Theseus，自我记事起…”Newt闭上眼睛，吞咽了一下继续道，“爹地和妈咪很忙，我太安静，太古怪…除了我的生物们，我只有Theseus，而那就足够了。”

 

Graves可以想象，带着喜爱的感情，一个小小的Newt，就跟现在一样，拒绝为了除自己的宝贝生物以外的人或事而妥协。当然，现在还要加上他爱的那几个人；朋友，爱人。

 

“在学校里，空闲的时间我喜欢去他的房间。他是级长，一个人住一个房间。”鼠蹊部间的摩擦感觉太好，Newt也忍不住挺起腰增加磨蹭的力度和频率，“哦，Percy…”他抓着Graves的头发，引导他用唇舌照顾另一边被冷落的乳头。“嗯…我们在壁炉边接吻，他喜欢让我…唔…他喜欢让我坐在他的大腿上…”

 

Graves飞快地脱下了他的裤子和内裤，而Newt十分配合地扭动腰胯。“你们的第一次也是在那儿吗？”

 

“嗯哼。”Newt显然已经沉迷在了这个游戏之中，他半睁半闭的眼睛眷恋地看着Graves，带着一丝笑意，彷佛身处一个美梦。“他教我。一切，都是他教我的…他耐心得像个圣人，但我还是疼哭了…”

 

Graves觉得自己引以为傲的大脑快要在脑壳里自燃了。他想象他的同僚兼挚友，金发、高大、强健的Theseus Scamander，一个天生的领袖人格，将他棕发、害羞、纤细的弟弟Newt抱在怀里，形成一个反差鲜明的画面。Theseus的身躯几乎将Newt整个包裹住，就像现在他俩这样。他想象Theseus轻声细语地安抚着Newt，吻去少年眼角的泪珠，小心翼翼地就像对待一个易碎品。因为Newt就是这么的珍贵，他值得世界上一切的耐心和照顾。

 

“我们那晚做了三次。我最后几乎是晕了过去…”Newt感受到男人在他股间摸索的手指，顺从，甚至可以说是殷勤地打开、屈起了双腿，光滑的大腿内侧贴着Graves的腰侧磨蹭。“唔…这不公平，你也得脱。”

 

Graves轻笑着遵从了，很快两人坦诚相见。

 

“...那差不多是我人生中最美好的夜晚。”Newt叹息着说。

 

烈火般的嫉妒和这整件事引起的情欲和渴望在Graves身体里燃烧；这是一种非常复杂难懂的情绪， Graves决定此刻放弃深究；这不完全是令人不悦的。

 

（实际上这让欲望加倍的激烈和甜美）

 

“差不多？”

 

“哦，Percy，”Newt捧住他的脸，在他的唇上印下一个吻，那双充满最清澈的信任和喜爱的眼睛看着他，“我正在度过我人生中最美好的夜晚。”

 

那一瞬间涌起的爱意彷佛一道攻击魔咒窜过他的体内，猛烈得几乎疼痛。Graves快速地施了个无杖咒语，然后一边给予Newt一个好像要将他吞进肚子里的深吻，一边将湿润滑腻的手指探进他臀瓣间的穴口。

 

Newt开始喘不过气地挣扎，Graves才暂时放过了他，但是手上的动作不停。他一边寻找着那个神奇的点，一边粗喘着注视着年轻男人的反应。

 

Newt突然喘着气叫了一声，带着哭腔，同时他的身体弹动，臀瓣夹紧了Graves侵入的手指。

 

Graves故意加重用粗糙的指腹揉弄那个凸起，问出下一个问题时他几乎带着一股难以言喻的优越感，“之后呢？”

 

Newt双眼湿漉漉的，，随着Graves手指的抽插眼眶越来越红，看着他好像被欺负的小动物。“呜…Percy…”

 

Graves故意从那甜美的地方移开，岔开手指将Newt湿热粘腻的穴道撑开。

 

“之后…放假了，妈咪和爹地去…啊啊…忘了…嗯唔～…反正，啊，不在…”他主动迎向Graves手指的催促的挺动是那么自然，抬手揉弄自己乳头的动作也是。“我们不停地...做爱…在家里的每一个地方…”

 

“你爱他吗？”Graves对于自己还能讲话这件事感到惊讶。

 

“爱…爱Theseus。”Newt双眼失焦，已经被性爱的快感搅得快神志不清，却还是显示出努力想要说清楚的样子，“但是那不一样，Percy，啊….我爱你...只爱你…”

 

Graves下腹一阵抽紧，不能再忍耐一秒，他抽出手指，几乎是急躁地将硬到快爆炸的阴茎抵上那湿软的穴口，一挺腰就进到了根部——他早已过了游刃有余的阶段。

 

“呜——”Newt大腿和屁股抖得厉害，胸口随着喘息大起大伏着。

 

“嘘…我知道。”Graves在他耳边低沉地说，“我也爱你，Newt，宝贝。”

 

（这是他人生中第一次说这三个词，更不要说用这种他一向不屑的爱称，但这发生得如此理所应当如此自然以至于Graves之后才意识到。）

 

“呼…好大，胀…”Newt显然也早已过了会为自己说的话害羞的清醒阶段，非常诚实地说出自己的感受。

 

Graves感受到自己也难免男人的某些弱点，他胸口有什么东西在听到Newt的低语后膨胀起来。

 

“感受它，”他缓慢地移动起腰胯，几下后只听到Newt愉悦的呜咽，于是加快了速度，“告诉我，Newt，现在是谁在操你？是谁让你有这样的感觉？”

 

“啊，啊，啊…”又快又重的顶撞让Newt一时说不话来，Graves体贴地放慢了速度。“是你…Percy，你…是你…啊——”

 

“好孩子。”Graves奖励似的狠狠擦过Newt体内那个敏感的点，入迷地看着后者满面通红，痛苦般地皱起眉头，泪水从他的眼角滑落。Graves知道那是难以忍受的快感。

 

他舔着嘴唇，调整角度每一次都让坚硬的龟头重重地碾过那一点，同时一只手的手指在Newt的会阴处画着圈按摩，里外的双重刺激很快让Newt溃不成军。

 

“嗯呜…哈…不行，不要这样….”可怕的快感让Newt本能般地伸手去够Graves的手腕，但很快他的两只手都被男人锢住按在头顶。男人还嫌不够刺激似的，附身含住他挺立的乳头，舔舐轻咬。

 

“！！！”效果是快速而显著的，没过一分钟，Newt便瞪大眼睛，哭喘着射了出来。他的身体随着射精而控制不住地痉挛，剧烈的高潮让他眼前发黑。

 

“我计划让你射不止三次。”Graves还没射，一等Newt平复了呼吸便再次摆动起腰胯。

 

他笑着看一脸无奈却又沉迷其中不能自拔的棕发青年，眼里闪着狡黠和掠夺的光，“得给你最好的一晚，对吧？”

 

Newt呻吟一声，抬头吻住他。

 

END

 

魔法部餐厅：

部长手下的某高级傲罗：看来部长终于给Newt破处了，最近整个春风得意，对我们也没那么那么那么严厉了。

Newt: ＊表演人体如何自燃＊

Tina：我们可以换个话题吗。

Queenie: 我真为你们感到高——哦。

其他所有人：＊看她＊

Queenie：哦！

Newt：Queenie！

Tina：别说，我不想听。

Queenie：什么？哦，没有，我刚刚听到了Sam又跟Jenny搞在一起了～

所有人：＊继续吃饭＊

Queenie内心OS：厉害了我的Newt。

 

真＊END

Theseus的人设参考HP Wiki: 

"Theseus was frequently described as being very powerful, and was noted to be commanding. Given his participation in the war and his description as a hero, he appeared also to be courageous or brave."

http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Theseus_Scamander


End file.
